To Be With You
by Nevaeh0incubus
Summary: NEW Chapter finally! WOW! An EliGrace fic. This is my first one so please r&r!
1. Friends

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or anything affiliated with it. Nor do I own any of the songs I use in the fic. (and I'll use a lot) All I own is the idea and any characters you don't recognize. Please don't sue me!!!! Oh and to let you know the *** are for the characters thoughts. Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic.  
  
Chapter one: Friends Grace awoke with a headache. She had stayed up so late last night studying for this test she felt sick even thinking about it. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom when she was startled by a very perky Zoë, "Gooooood morning Grace! Woah..someone needs to get her beauty sleep in!" Zoë smirked and giggled thinking about how funny and messed up Graces hair looked. Grace just sighed and shrugged it off; normally she would have come back at her sister with some smart and witty remark, but she just was not it the mood. She fumbled through the medicine cabinet and popped two aspirin in her mouth and drank them down making a disgusted face. Grace had always hated the way pills felt going down her throat. Lily popped her head into the bathroom, "Gracie honey you should hurry up..oh, Gracie baby are you ok? You don't look so good." Grace cringed at the sound of her mother calling her Gracie, "I'm fine mom, I just stayed up too late studying." "Ok, well breakfast is downstairs and Eli is driving you guys to school today! I'll be home around seven or eight and Rick should be back later. Dinner is in the fridge so when you get home you and Eli can warm it up for everyone ok?" Grace just nodded in agreement and went to her room to get ready, it was going to be a long day.  
  
(Later at school) *I am so tired! I hope I can make it through the test today* "Hey Grace!" Grace looked up to see her best friend Kailey walking towards her. "What's up with you? Bad night?" Grace nodded, "I stayed up studying for the history test til' two o'clock." Kailey chuckled, "I should have figured it would have been studying, Grace the studyholic!" The girls giggled to themselves as they walked to first period. (After school) "Hey Kailey I'll call you later ok?" Grace called out from across the hallway. "OK!" Kailey yelled back before being picked up and swung around by her boyfriend Jeff. Grace was so envious of their relationship. *How come I never get to be the one held, kissed, and swung around in circles?* She wanted the fairy tale romance, yet she knew she'd never get one. Life was too complicated for the perfect romance, especially for Grace. *Because stupid your not like other girls, no guy would ever want you!* Grace mentally slapped herself for even thinking about that, she should be happy for her friend, even though she really wasn't. A loud car horn beeping brought Grace out of her thoughts. She spun around to see Eli and Jessie standing there waiting. Jessie looked ticked off like she had been waiting for all eternity. She made her way towards them, "Sorry guys" she said as she climbed into the front seat. "No big deal, we just gotta' go pick up Zoë that's all." Eli said reassuring her it was no problem. Jessie just rolled her eyes and sighed. *Why is Eli so nice to her? She made us wait for like, ever, and it's no big deal! Ugh!* They drove to the elementary and picked up Zoë then headed home.  
  
Jessie headed straight for the phone to call Katie. "Hey! I need to use the phone first!" Grace cried as she tried to snatch the phone from Jessie's hands. "No way! My call is far more important!" Jessie crawled onto the couch with Grace trailing not far behind her. "You're going to be on there forever! I just have to make a quick call then you can have it back.now GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Grace screamed. Jessie was silent as she continued dialing then looked up at Grace with an evil smirk, "Well then I guess you'll just have to WAIT like we had to WAIT for you earlier. Hmm!" "Ughhhhhh! Forget it!" Grace and Jessie had never gotten along that great but this was getting to be annoying and Grace felt it had to stop! She knew she wouldn't win with her so she let it go and went into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice. "What was all the yelling about in there?" Eli asked with one eyebrow cocked up. "Nothing, its no big deal." "Grace comon' you CAN talk to me, in more than one sentence at a time!" Eli smiled. Grace smiled, he always had a way of making her feel better even when she was most frustrated. "It's ok really, and yes.I know I can talk to you." She replied. Eli sighed, "ok, but I'm here when you need me you know." Grace just smiled and stared into his deep brown eyes for a moment, "I know.that's what friends are for right?" Eli's heart fluttered when she said friends, he had considered him and Grace to be close but she had never labeled them as friends before and it felt nice, "Right" was all he could think of to say. 


	2. She sees it

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or anything affiliated with it. Nor do I own any of the songs I use in the fic. (and I'll use a lot) All I own is the idea and any characters you don't recognize. Please don't sue me!!!! Oh and to let you know the *** are for the characters thoughts. Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please R&R!  
  
Chapter two: She sees it.  
  
Eli, Grace and Jessie all sat around the living room flipping through channels trying to find something worth watching. "Hey Grace.change it to MTV?" asked Eli with a puppy dog face. "No, I want to watch this Lifetime movie coming on." "Aw, comon' for me? Pretty please?" he frowned. Grace admitted he looked really cute, but she wasn't giving in, "No way!" she smirked and just to further prove her point she got more comfortable and turned the volume up. Eli just growled and rolled his eyes looking over at Jessie who was picking at the buttons on her shirt.  
  
He looked back at Grace who was content with a tight grip around the remote staring at the screen. *This sucks, chicks and Lifetime movies! If I could just get the remote.hmm.* Eli slowly inched closer and closer to Grace with Jessie watching him closely trying to figure out his motives. Grace noticed this, "Eli Sammler don't you dare!" But she was too late, Eli was on top of her wrestling for the remote still latched between her fingers. "Stop it Eli! NO! Give me that back.no wait! Not fair! NO tickling!" Grace pretended to be angry but failed miserably as she broke out in laughter. Jessie rolled her eyes and made a disgusted look.  
  
*I know they like each other, why can't they just get over it and say so instead of trying to hide it. GOD! This makes me sick!* Jessie watched as her brother tickled Grace relentlessly when she saw the remote lying on the floor next to them. They were both having so much fun they had forgotten why they were wrestling in the first place. Jessie walked over and picked it up, "Um, guys..hey Eli..ehm...HELLO?!?!?!" Eli looked up, "What?" "Your remote you wanted Oh so badly." she handed it to him, "if you hadn't been so busy with other things you might have noticed it was on the ground!" Jessie's voice was harsh and annoyed. "Gee thanks Jess. You didn't have to be so nice about it!" replied Eli. "Yeah..well if you guys would wake up and get a clue, maybe I would be a little nicer!" With that Jessie began stomping up the stairs but stopped and turned around, "and don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You never wrestled ME like THAT!!!" She turned back around and headed for her room.  
  
*What is she talking about, I was just playing around right? I wasn't flirting with Grace.was I? Nah.* Eli was so busy sorting through his thoughts he hadn't noticed a very shocked Grace getting up going to her room. "Grace, where are you going?" he asked. She just kept walking and said blankly, "to m.my um, my room." *Oh my god. Is Jessie right? Were Eli and I just flirting? I can't face him right now..I just can't!* Eli sat there replaying the last few moments in his mind. Was Jessie serious? Could it be true? Did he actually feel something more for Grace? 


	3. Are we more?

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or anything affiliated with it. Nor do I own any of the songs I use in the fic. (and I'll use a lot) All I own is the idea and any characters you don't recognize. Please don't sue me!!!! Oh and to let you know the *** are for the characters thoughts. Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please R&R!  
  
Chapter three: Are we more?  
  
Grace's P.O.V  
  
Grace had been avoiding Eli and Jessie for a week now. She hid in her room most of the time writing in her journal and thinking about all the times her and Eli had played around like that. It was nothing new. *Jessie is just jealous because Eli and I have a good, friendly relationship and they don't. I don't know what she is so upset about, it's not like I'm trying to take him away from her or anything!* "Grace?" Lily opened the door and came into her daughter's room. "Are you ok? You haven't been acting yourself lately..is it a boy? Because you know you can tell me, we used to talk all the time honey. Is it school? Is it Kailey? Are you just not happy about something? What's wrong?"  
  
Grace sat silent for a while. Her mother had just spilled out about five hundred questions and she was having a hard time fishing through them to answer the first one. "Wait...ok mom, one question at a time!" Lily looked down, she knew she had dumped a lot on Grace all at once and suddenly felt stupid for doing it. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you. You've been locked inside your room all this week. Rick and I are worried."  
  
"No, mom, I'm fine. I've just been doing a lot of writing lately." *And thinking...and wondering what Eli and I exactly are!* Grace wanted to say this and so much more to her mother but she knew she couldn't. This was Eli, her stepbrother! The only person she could talk to about that would be Jessie, but she knew even that was a stupid idea. Lily looked at her daughter quizzically, "Your sure?" Grace nodded and forced a smile, "Yep! Absolutely positively sure!" Lily smiled satisfied that Grace was telling the truth, "Alright, well..dinner is ready when you are. Comon' down if your hungry." "Thanks mom, I'll be down in a minute." Lily left the room and Grace got up to check her hair. *Wait a second! What am I doing? Why do I care what I look like? Eli has seen me at my worst in the morning..why should I care now?* Grace shook her head and started downstairs.  
  
(Earlier that day) Eli's P.O.V  
  
Eli sat on his bed strumming the chords to a new song he was working on. *Damnit! I can't match the words to the music! I don't even know why I try, I suck.* Eli decided to set aside the writing for a while and turn on some music. He popped in a new cd he had just bought and hoped it would be good. Eli lay down on his bed as the music began to play.  
  
~~I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't and I cannot stop pacing. Give me a few hours I'll have this all sorted out, if my mind would just stop racing.~~  
  
*Well this is peachy, of course if has to be a song that fits in so well with what I'm going through!* Eli contemplated turning off the song but then he listened some more.  
  
~~And I cannot stand still, I can't be this unsturdy. This cannot be happening, this is over my head, but underneath my feet. Because by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat, and everything will be back to the way that it was. I wish that it was just that easy.~~  
  
*Wow, these are powerful words. Maybe this is a sign...a hint that I'll finally figure this thing between me and Grace out. I hope so.* Eli sat up and listened closer taking in every word and it's meaning.  
  
~~Because I cannot stand still, I can't be this unsturdy. This cannot be happening. Because I'm waiting for tonight, then waiting for tomorrow. And I'm somewhere in between, what is real and just a dream. What is real and just a dream....~~  
  
~~Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in? Don't be surprised if I collapse, down at your feet again. I don't want to run away from this, but I know that I just don't need this.~~  
  
Eli thought about the last few words that he just heard. *What does that mean? He doesn't want to run away from this..but he just doesn't need it? Maybe he means he doesn't need to pine over it and think about it. He needs to just make a decision and go with it. Yea, I think so. So, maybe I should..* Knock Knock. "Yea, come in." Rick walked in, "Hey, dinner is ready." Eli nodded and Rick stood there looking at random things around the room. "Dad, is something up?" "No, oh no..I'm just..oh hey, is that a new cd?" Eli looked at his father and knew he wanted something, otherwise he would have left by now.  
  
"Yea, they are called Lifehouse, pretty good band from what I've listened to so far." Rick nodded and opened his mouth to start to say something but instead turned around and left the room. Eli got up and followed close behind.  
  
(At dinner) Back to both P.O.V's  
  
Everyone sat around the table talking about what all had gone on that day. Everyone except for Eli and Grace. "Hey Grace! What's your favorite food?" "I don't know, pizza, why?" Zoë made a funny face, " Ew, pizza is gross. But I'm doing a survey for class and I have to ask everyone." Grace nodded and took a swig of her milk. "May I be excused? I have homework." Rick and Lily nodded. Grace got up to wash her plate and grabbed a cookie before heading up to her room. "Um, dad can I go, I'm not really hungry." Asked Eli. "Yea, sure, just wash your plate first." Eli did and pretended to be going to the living room to watch T.V. But really he wanted to go talk to Grace.  
  
Jessie watched as Eli snuck past his Dad and around up to the stairs. *Well it's about time he talked to her!* She smiled as she finished telling everyone about her plans with Katie this weekend.  
  
Eli stared at Graces's bedroom door contemplating on whether or not to knock. He started to a couple of time but always pulled his hand away. *Comon' man just knock. It's Grace, you can talk to Grace. Just tell her you idiot!* Eli made up his mind, he knocked. Grace opened the door, "Eli?!?!" Eli could feel his heart pounding, he knew he had to ask her, and this was his chance, "Grace, we need to talk." 


	4. Jealousy and a Date

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Once and Again or anything affiliated with it. Nor do I own any of the songs I use in the fic. (and I'll use a lot) All I own is the idea and any characters you don't recognize. Please don't sue me!!!! Oh and to let you know the *** are for the characters thoughts. Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please R&R!  
  
Chapter four: Jealousy and a Date  
  
Grace let Eli into her room and closed the door behind her. *Ok, stay calm Grace, don't let him see that you are nervous.* Grace composed herself before turning to face Eli, "What's up?" Eli just smiled, "I think you know Grace. Your too smart to act so stupid." *Why is she acting like she has no idea what is going on?* Grace walked over to her bed and sat down *Man, he sees right through me every time.* "Your right." Grace took a deep breath and began, "Eli I know what Jessie said bothers you, but have you ever thought that maybe...well, maybe she is um, maybe she's" "Right" Eli filled in what Grace was trying to say. "Exactly, but that's crazy right? We're just friends!" Eli suddenly looked disappointed. *Friends? That hurts.*  
  
*Oh man! Why did I say that? I'm SO stupid!* "Yeah, we are..friends, who wrestled for a remote!" Eli said. *I know she knows we are more than friends. She's just to scared to admit it.* Grace nodded and sighed laughing to herself a little when she thought about it. *I know he knows I know we are more than friends. I'm just too afraid to admit it!* They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a couple of minutes.  
  
"Hey Grace? Oh...h---um hey Eli." Zoë barged in uninvited. It wasn't anything unusual. "What are you guys doing?" "Talking, what do you want Zoë?" Grace asked obviously annoyed by her presence. "Um, I forget, sorry, bye!" *She's so annoying, she just barges in without knocking and then doesn't even want anything!* "Well, what are we going to do, just sit here and not talk about this Grace?" Grace shifted uncomfortably on her bed, "I guess we can." Eli was shocked at her response, "You guess? Grace, I know this isn't easy. Because it's not supposed to be. But I really think" Knock Knock. "Gracie? Oh hi Eli..um, Grace honey, someone is one the phone for you." "Who?" "I don't know, I think his name is Ryan."  
  
Grace cringed. *Damn Kailey. I told her I didn't want her to fix me up with him. I can find a boyfriend on my own!* "Um, ok, I'll get it in a minute." Lily left the room and Grace looked at Eli. "Who is Ryan?" Eli didn't mean for it to come out so blunt but he was about to pour his heart out to Grace. "Someone Kailey is trying to set me up with, sorry, but I have to take the call. Can we finish this some other time?" *Good, an easy out! This will give me more time to prepare!* "Um, yeah, I guess so, goodnight Grace." Eli walked away feeling shot down. "Eli....I'm sorry." He just nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
Grace picked up the phone, "Hi Ryan, How are you?" ----- "When? Oh well, yea sure I guess. I have to ask my mother first though." ------ *Oh man. No, no, no, not happening to me NOW!* "Ok, well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, uh-huh, night, bye." Jessie walked in the room. "GOD! Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Grace was sick and tired of people just walking into her room. "Jeez! Calm down. I just wanted to know what you and Eli talked about?" Grace looked down, "Not much."  
  
"Oh comon' Grace! You didn't talk about nothing! I've seen the way my brother looks at you, and the way you look at him. Don't play dumb with me." *Why is she like this? I know there is something going on.* Grace knew she needed to tell Jessie the truth, but really there wasn't anything to tell, she didn't even know what Eli was going to say. Well, she had an idea, but still, they had been interrupted. "Jessie, the truth is, we didn't get a chance to talk. I got a phone call and we got interrupted." "Oh" Jessie felt stupid for being so aggressive. "Sorry Grace."  
  
"No, it's ok. How did you figure this out? I mean..we didn't even talk about this, well, whatever it is that we are, and yet somehow you knew. How did you know Jess?" Jessie thought for a minute, "Well, it isn't hard to see when two people confide in each other all the time. And the way you two look at each other, the way you are so comfortable and normal around each other. That's when I knew you two were in love." *WOAH! Wait, in love? Who said anything about LOVE?* Grace sat staring at Jessie eyes wide open, not even blinking. "Grace? Hello? Anyone got a stun gun?" Jessie was smiling. *I know somewhere deep down inside she has to know she is in love with him. She just won't admit it, because....she's Grace!* "Ehm..in in love? Jessie who said anything about love? We are just beginning, wait, no not even that because we haven't established anything, we haven't even kissed!!!!!" Grace was ecstatic, she couldn't get her breath. Jessie thought they were in love! "Ok, Grace calm down...breathe. I know you might not think so, but you guys are in love. Maybe you don't know it yet or don't see it yet. But you have to know somewhere deep inside that you love him, right?" Grace was silent. "Just think about it Grace. Just think about it." Jessie left the room.  
  
*Oh my god. She's right, I do, I love Eli. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!* Grace was panicking. *What if he doesn't feel the same? I couldn't take it, the rejection, the humiliation! But what if he does? How will we face everyone, oh mom, how is she gonna take it? Ahh! This can't be happening to me!* It was too much, Grace broke down and began to cry. She didn't even know why, she wasn't sad, or mad. She just felt like crying, so she did. She cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Grace avoided Eli all morning until he left for work and she left for school. *This is good. I can get him off my mind and try to sort things out* "Hey Grace! Get any phone calls last night?" Kailey nudged her arm and cocked an eyebrow smiling. "Yes....and unwanted phone call. Kailey how could you do that to me?!? I don't need PITY dates thank you very much!" "Woah, calm down there tiger! I jus thought it would be nice if you and Ryan came out with me and Jeff. But I suppose that was too nice of a gesture for Grace Manning to handle!" Kailey was hurt by Graces reaction. *I didn't do this out of pity for her. I want to see her happy, and with a guy for once!* "Kailey, I'm sorry, I'm just so stressed about this thing with Eli and," Grace was cut off by a loud squeal. "ELI! Omigosh he is soooo fine. I wish I were you! So, what is it about him?" Grace looked down at her feet and made a -like you don't know- face.  
  
"Omigosh you two are? Oh Grace I'm so happy for ya! I so can get you out of this date tonight, don't sweat it!" The bell for first period rang and Kailey began running down the hall before she was late. "Oh Grace...I want details lata' girl!" Grace giggled and went to class feeling better about this already. But there was one person who wasn't.  
  
(At Booklovers)  
  
*Man, I'm such a fuckin jackass! I should have know Grace would have a guy after her. After all she is beautiful, why wouldn't she have guys asking her out on dates?* Eli shoved books into empty areas on the shelves. *I'm such a coward. Why didn't I just tell her to forget the phone call and confess my love to her? Stupid stupid stupid! I have to tell her tonight...I can't let her go out with this Ryan guy. No way!* Eli was determined to tell Grace his feelings tonight, it had to be now...now or never!  
  
**********Whew! That was a long chapter! Sorry about that, I've just got such a huge idea in my head and it all gets blurted out at once. I can't control myself when I've got a good idea. I should update again tomorrow, the next chapter is The Kiss, check back, and review please! I need to know if I should keep going or stop because it sucks. K? Thanks! Muchly appreciated! ~~Nevaeh~~ 


	5. The Kiss

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! Just the idea, and the characters you don't recognize. I don't own any song I use either! Don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please, pretty pretty please, R&R! I'll update faster if you do!  
  
A/N: Please review, I haven't gotten many and I'm wondering if it's cause this story sucks, please tell me if I should continue or not!!!!! (gets down on hands and knees and begs like a puppy)  
  
Chapter Five: The Kiss  
  
Eli had made his mind up, Grace was NOT going out with this guy Ryan! *Ok, so maybe I'm overreacting like a jealous boyfriend. But I can't let this happen, Grace and I are supposed to be the ones together! Great..now I'm selfish, I want her all to myself. Well, that doesn't sound like too bad of an idea.* Eli smirked as he though about Graces eyes, her skin, her body, and her lips. *Oh those lips drive me wild. They are so plump and juicy, just waiting to be bitten.* "Hey Eli?" Judy was trying to shake Eli from his daydream. Eli looked up breathless, "Uh, yea?" "You can go now....your shift is over, are you ok? You look flushed." Eli just nodded and walked away to clock out, he needed to figure out how to convince Grace she shouldn't go on this date.  
  
(After school)  
  
Grace walked into the house and plopped down on the sofa letting out a long sigh of relief. *Home at last!* "Hey Grace!" Rick sat next to her on the sofa and turned on the television. "How was school?" *Rick is really not good at the small talk. How was school? How do you think it was? Did he like school when he was my age, I seriously doubt it!* "Ok, the same as always." She lied. Rick nodded and began flipping through channels. "Well, I have homework, see you later!" Rick muttered a bye through a full mouth of potato chips. *Ugh, that is so gross when he talks with his mouth full!*  
  
Jessie ran through the front door and straight up the stairs with an angry look on her face. "Hey Jess......ie." Rick leaned back to see her disappear around the corner. *Hmm, when you gotta' go you gotta' go I guess!*  
  
"Grace! Grace! Open up!" Jessie yelled angrily. Grace opened the door and let Jessie in, "What are you so pissed about?" "You have to tell me! What did you and my brother talk about?" Grace was shocked, "We didn't get a chance I told you! And again I ask, why are you so pissed?" Jessie just let out a large breath of air and sat down. "Jessie? What is going on? You just barge in here like a rhino on speed then don't give me an explanation as to why?" "You're going on a date with Ryan! What about my brother? Don't you love Eli? Aren't you two supposed to be together?!?!?!" Jessie looked at Grace with pleading eyes for some answers. *This isn't like Grace. Why doesn't she want to be with my brother?*  
  
"Jessie....you misunderstood. Kailey asked Ryan to take me out as a pity date but I told her no this morning BECAUSE of me and Eli. But don't jump to conclusions just yet, we don't even know what we are ok?" Jessie slumped down in the chair and twiddled her thumbs feeling stupid for what she just did. "I'm sorry Grace. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. I just want to see my brother happy, and the only time I do is when he is with you." Grace smiled, "Thanks Jess." They both stood uncomfortably for a while then Jessie moved forward and wrapped her arms around Grace in a hug. *Wow! She's hugging me!* *Wow! I'm hugging her!* They both began to think the wall between them was breaking down, and they knew why, Eli.  
  
(After dinner)  
  
"Grace?" Eli knocked on her door softly and opened it. Grace was on her bed listening to music and doing homework. "Sure Eli, come right on in." She said it with a hint of sarcasm but playfully nonetheless. "Can we talk? Without interruptions." Grace got up to turn her music off but Eli stopped her grabbing her hand, "Leave it on, it's ok." He grasped her hands in his and brought them to his chest. Grace breathed heavily because in the back of her mind she knew what he was going to say and do. She tried focusing on the music.  
  
~~Go on. Make me feel it's useless, when in fact it's you that need to have me near. So now, keep me at safe distance and with a little persistence I'll make it crystal clear.~~  
  
"Grace..." Eli trailed off but Grace brought her finger to his lips silencing him. They both looked into each other's eyes knowing what they wanted to say. *I know I want to tell him* *I know I need to tell her* They wanted so much to say the words, but in essence they didn't need to. The way they looked at each other spoke it all, they knew they loved one another, and they didn't need to say it to prove it.  
  
~~I'll be around, only if you want me to, be there by your side. I'm ready for you. So don't be afraid, cause I know what your going through. So when you think it's time, I'm ready for you.~~ (ok, if any of you know, this is a Hoobastank song. And the beat is not a soft slow dance song, but I thought the words fit good, so just pretend otherwise k?)  
  
Eli and Grace swayed to the music and held each other until the song ended. Grace looked up into Eli's eyes, "Eli, I think we should talk now." Eli shook his head no, smiled and lowered his head to meet Graces quivering lips. It was a short, subtle kiss, but it was perfect. They pulled away from each other and Grace suddenly realized what she had just done. "Oh god." She pushed away from Eli, "Get out! I can't do this.....please get out!" Eli looked stunned, "But Grace...." "NO Eli! Just GO!" Grace backed into a corner and began to cry. Eli slumped slowly to the door and turned around to look back at Grace. She held her head in her hands and wept, balled up like she had just been hurt. He just closed his eyes and walked out the door.  
  
*What did I do wrong? I thought she wanted me to kiss her, the way she was looking at me...I-I just couldn't fight it anymore.* Eli felt his eyes burning as he walked down the stairs. "Hey Eli!" Jessie looked up and Eli just kept walking, tears forming in his eyes. "Eli?"  
  
Eli made his way out to the garage and flopped down on his bed not bothering to close the door. Jessie walked in, "Eli, what happened?" She sat down next to him on the bed, "Is it something with Grace?" *Oh why Jess! Why did you have to say that name?* The picture of Grace crying because he had kissed her flowed back into Eli's mind. "Jess..I, I" But he couldn't finish. Eli just lifted his head and set it on Jessie's legs as he began to let the tears flow. *Oh my god. Eli is crying! What happened? Grace better not have gone changed her mind to go out with Ryan, ooooh if she did!!!!* "Shhh, it's ok." Jessie slowly stroked Eli's hair as she wondered what could have gone wrong. 


	6. Confusion

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! Just the idea, and the characters you don't recognize. I don't own any song I use either! Don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please, pretty pretty please, R&R! I'll update faster if you do!  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! It's nice to know someone likes it, and for you guys I will continue! Thanks again!!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Confusion  
  
Jessie opened her eyes slowly and looked at the room around her and started to panic when she noticed it wasn't hers. "Wha----ah, what the? Ahhhhhhhh!" Jessie looked down and saw Eli lying asleep with his head still on her lap. *Oh, oh god. Ok....whew! It's just Eli! Aw, poor Eli, I should go talk to Grace and see what happened.* Jessie gently eased out from under Eli and began to walk out of the garage. She turned around and looked at Eli, his eyes were puffy and still a little red from crying, and his lips were all smooshed together. *But he still looks adorable. I can see now what all those girls see in him.* Jessie smiled and closed the door.  
  
Eli's face held an innocence, although he never let it show, or at least he tried not to. But it really showed when he was sleeping peacefully. Jessie made her way up the stairs and to Grace's room. She opened the door slightly and peeked in. Grace was asleep in the corner with her journal in her lap and a pen in her hand. Jessie snuck over to try and peek at the journal to see if Grace was writing about what had happened. She tiptoed over to Grace and turned her head trying to get a better look at it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!" Grace screamed and jumped up smacking faces with Jessie. The girls both sat holding and rubbing their heads. Rick and Lily rushed into the room, "What is going on? Are you both ok?" They got no response. Lily went to Grace and Rick to Jessie. "Gracie your face....your eyes are all puffy." Lily examined Graces face. "No, mom, it's ok. I was just up late and I'm tired."  
  
"Jess, you ok. What did you guys do to each other?" Jessie just groaned, "We just bumped heads that's all!" Rick nodded and looked to Grace, "You ok?" Grace nodded and got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
Grace splashed cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. *What has happened to me? I look horrible! God I'm so confused! I want to pursue something with Eli but I don't want to get hurt. And I know I might with him..why does this have to feel so wrong, yet so right?* Grace sighed and took a shower all the while with a conflict of thought going on in her mind.  
  
Eli woke up and squinted at the sunlight. He got up and walked over to his window and pulled the shade down. Today he was doing nothing, nothing but sleep! He lay back down only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. *Uh, not happening!* Rick walked in, "Ready to go Eli? Uh-----well, obviously not!" Eli looked up and shook his head no and laid his head back down. "Why aren't you ready Eli. You promised me we'd go looking for a job for you today." Rick looked at his son in disappointment. Eli was always making promises he never kept.  
  
*Not today..not after everything with Grace!* "Yeah, I know, but I don't feel well." *Is he completely oblivious to how my eyes look?* "Eli, you always use that excuse and I'm not going to let you get away with it anymore, no get up, get ready, and get your ass out the door!" Rick stood up and tugged on Eli's shirt. Eli groaned and rolled over. "Alright, alright" *It's time for him to start taking on some responsibility!* Rick thought as he left the room satisfied that he got what he wanted.  
  
Eli started getting dressed, *If Grace is ever going to take me seriously, I guess it's time I take on some responsibility. I want to be better for her, I need to be better for her. Grace doesn't deserve anything less!* Eli felt better already, he felt optimistic about his life..for once.  
  
(Later at dinner)  
  
"So Eli did you have any luck finding a job?" Lily asked. Eli glanced at Grace and shook his head no. Lily looked at Rick who just nodded, she frowned. "Well, you'll find one." She added trying to encourage him. "Thanks Lily." She nodded. Jessie looked at Grace who was picking at her food but not eating any of it. Then back at Eli who was doing exactly the same. *Love makes you do crazy things!*  
  
Grace got up from the table and washed off her plate without a word. Rick and Lily looked at each other and mouthed, 'What's with her? She didn't even excuse herself.' Rick nudged Lily, 'Well...ask her!' Lily gulped, "Grace where are you going?" Grace looked at Eli, then at her mother. "To my room." And with that she walked out of the room and up the stairs. Eli followed Grace with his eyes until she disappeared.  
  
Lily got up to go after her, "I'm going to go talk to her." But Jessie lunged out of her chair and said, "Um, Lily? Can I go talk to her? I think it might be something I did!" Lily looked at Rick who sat in shock. Jessie has never once wanted to go talk to Grace. She didn't care what she said or did to her before. "Um, yea...sure." Lily sat back down. Jessie glanced at Eli and winked. He furrowed his brow. *Why did she do that? Does she----no wait. She knows about me and Grace? I didn't say anything last night!* Rick and Lily were staring at each other in amazement, "Can you believe that?" Rick shook his head no, and he smiled, "but it happened. I think maybe they are finally starting to get along."  
  
"Grace?" Jessie opened the door and found Grace sitting on her bed staring like a deer caught in headlights. "Ok, you have to snap out of it! What happened with you and Eli?" grace sighed. *I know I'm going to have to explain myself to her one way or another, so it might as well be now!* "He came into my room and asked if we could talk. I said okay, one thing led to another and we..." Jessie urged Grace on, "You what?" Grace blushed, "We kissed okay! We kissed each other!" Jessie smiled, "And why is that such a horrible thing may I ask?"  
  
"It's not, I mean it wasn't at the time. But now it is! Jessie, we are stepbrother and stepsister! We can't just go around kissing each other!" Jessie knew Grace was right in some aspect, but she knew they wanted to be together and she couldn't understand why Grace was denying it to herself. "Grace, listen. I know society might frown on it a little, well, a lot. But you can't let that stop you. You know all those stories you read?" Grace nodded, "The romance novels." Jessie nodded, "Do those characters let anything stand in the way of their love?" Grace thought about all the books she had read. There was one where she was dying, but he married her still. Even though she was gone, it had been four years, he still wore his wedding ring and was faithful to her.  
  
There was another where both the characters were from different worlds. One was rich, the other poor. And their families did everything to keep them apart, but they still stayed together and were very much in love. Grace snapped back to reality and shook her head no, "But those are stories. Fictitious pieces of writing that someone MADE UP! They are not real life Jessie! Those things don't just happen everyday!"  
  
"YES they do Grace! Don't people say there is always some fact in a fiction?" Grace nodded yes. "So! Just look at what you have in front of you! Eli loves you and you love him....and your going to let something like this stand in your way of happiness. Don't mess with fate Grace, it doesn't work!" Jessie smiled at herself. *Don't mess with fate? Ha! I sound so authority like!*  
  
Grace just sat in silence letting Jessie's words sink in. "Grace?" "Get out Jessie. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Grace replied coldly. Jessie's brow furrowed, "Grace!" Grace stood up and pointed at the door, "Jessie, I said this discussion is OVER now get the hell out of my room!" Jessie cringed her face and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Rick, Lily, Eli, and Zoë had been listening to the muffled noises of yelling upstairs and heard the final slam of a door. "Well, I guess I spoke too soon." Rick let out a long breath and frowned. *I hoped they would work whatever this is out. I'm sick of the tension in this house!* Eli got up and headed to the garage. "Hey, Eli...are we going job hunting again tomorrow?" Rick asked hopefully. "Yes sure" Eli muttered and slumped towards his room. Rick nodded and began on the dishes.  
  
Eli locked the door, he didn't feel like being disturbed right now. He walked over to his CD player and pushed start. He flopped down on the bed and let the music take over his mind.  
  
~~Today, I hear my anger. And it's screamin at me. Your words, attack my senses, and make me scream.  
  
Looking back and forth at you, should I, should I, waste my time now? Looking back and forth at you, should I, should I, pay no mind now?~~  
  
*Grace is so wishy washy, one minute she's leading me on by touching my lips. Then she cry's because I kiss her! I don't get it!*  
  
~~Today, inside my eyes. I'm clenching my fists. My hate, it burns inside of my. Inhuman thoughts cloud my mind.  
  
Looking back and forth at you, should I, should I, waste my time now? Looking back and forth at you, should I, should I, pay no mind now?  
  
What did I ever do, to deserve this from you? When will this fade out? And when you eat your words, will you still never learn? Don't let words get around!  
  
Looking back and forth at you, should I, should I, waste my time now? Looking back and forth at you, should I, should I, pay no mind now?~~  
  
Eli fell asleep with the resolve that he was going to make Grace see that she needed him and he needed her. He had to make her see, but how?  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and hope it was a little longer for you JustinnChristina4eva (er, I think that's who it is) Sorry if I got it wrong! Next chappie should be up soon! How will Eli make Grace see? Hmmmmm...*makes evil grin* Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem, the rating might change....I'm not sure yet, but it wont go past PG-13, I promise! 


	7. I'll make you see

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! Just the idea, and the characters you don't recognize. I don't own any songs I use either! Don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please, pretty pretty please, R&R! I'll update faster if you do!  
  
Chapter Seven: I'll make you see  
  
Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast in a hurry, everyone except Eli. "Hey, Jessie. Have you seen your brother?" Rick asked. Jessie shook her head no and glared at Grace. Rick got up and went out to the garage. "Eli? Are you up?" "Yea dad. I'm just getting dressed!" Eli replied. "Ok, just making sure. Hurry up ok? We only have about 2 hours until I go to work. Then your on your own." Eli opened the door, "Done!" he smiled and walked into the house after Rick.  
  
"Morning Eli!" Lily said cheerfully. Eli smiled, "Morning Lily, Jessie, Zoë......Grace." Grace looked up and caught his eye but turned away just as quickly. "Momma I have to go get my bookbag then I'll be ready!" Lily nodded, "Ok." Eli looked at Jessie who just shook her head and frowned.  
  
*Why won't she even look at me? I can't stand it, this has to stop now, I'm going to go talk to her!* Eli made his way around to the stairs. Jessie stared at him and mouthed 'what are you doing?!?!?!' Eli just smiled and started up the stairs.  
  
"Uh, Jess? Where did Eli go?" Jessie was on the spot. *Oh think of an excuse comon' think, think, think!* "Um, he uh-----he went upstairs to borrow something from Grace." Rick looked confused but shrugged it off as nothing. *Probably a CD or something.*  
  
"Grace?" Eli opened her door cautiously. Grace turned around quickly staring at him. "Eli-----uh, um----do you need something?" *God! Why am I so stupid? Just tell him that the date (which never happened) was nothing, and the kiss did mean something! I am just scared, why can't I just say it to him?* Grace fidgeted nervously and sat down on the bed. Eli sat facing her, "I think we need to talk about what happened. We can't just pretend it never did and avoid each other forever Grace." Grace nodded in agreement. *I know he's right. But why is it so hard?*  
  
Grace began to say something but the sound of Lily's voice made her stop, "Grace we are leaving now! Eli if your still up there Rick is ready to go!!!!!" Eli looked at Grace pleading with her to say something, anything. Grace just got up, grabbed her backpack and went to the door. "Grace.." Eli started. But he was too late, she was out the door and down the stairs. He sighed and finished what he was going to say, "why are you afraid of me?" *I don't care how long you avoid me Grace Manning. You will listen to me, I'll make you see.*  
  
A/N: I know you guys are going to kill me right!?!?!?! Heehee, that's' ok thought because the next chapter should be longer (it's kinda a continuation of what this chapter should have been), I just got stuck on this one and didn't want to drag it out too far. Sorry! 


	8. Important Authors Note!

Important Authors Note  
  
February 5, 2003 I'm so sorry everyone..but I've recently had a family tragedy and I wont be updating for a while. My sister gave birth to a stillborn yesterday and I thought I had the obligation to tell you guys, I don't know how long it will be until I will feel like writing again, but I will continue someday. I just need to be here for my sister and my family right now, again, I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story, but this is not the end! Check back for updates in a few weeks to a month. 


	9. Yet another Authors Note

Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you all know I'm going to start writing again and thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate all the heartfelt responses.it helped a lot. I'm sorry it took me so long and it's going to be just a little while longer because I have to try to remember where I was going with the story. Thanks again, and check back in about a week for a new chapter! 


	10. Hidden

To Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! Just the characters you don't recognize. I don't own any of the songs I use either! Don't sue me! I have nothing!  
  
Summary: The title pretty much sums it all up, it's an Eli/Grace fic. This is my first one so please R&R!  
  
Chapter Eight: Hidden  
  
Grace lifted her eyelids and squinted as the morning sun flowed into her bedroom. *Why does the sun have to be SO damn bright?* She flung the sheets off her and got up to go to the bathroom. Just as soon as she got out the door, sure enough, the house was it's usual morning chaos. Lily running around trying to get everyone going, Rick doing last minute things for work, Zoë and Jessie fighting for the bathroom, and Eli...*oh yea* Grace thought. She smiled, *Well, Eli usually smirks and me and rolls his eyes like, "here we go again, another day!" And he runs his hands through his bed head standing in front of the refrigerator for what seems like hours, then eventually closes it stating the same thing day after day, "There is never anything to eat in this house" God he is so sexy.* "Gracie honey get moving! We have to get you to school or your going to be late!" Lily cried. Grace snapped out of it and ran to her room to get ready.  
  
(At school) "Eli! What the hell is up yo?" Coop came running up behind him. Eli just shrugged and kept walking. "Hey man, what's up?" Eli shook his head, "I really don't wanna' talk about it right now Coop." He turned the corner and the bell rang for class. Coop was left standing there wondering what was wrong with his best friend.  
  
Grace was walking around the corner with her head hung low looking at her feet. Eli closed his eyes and let out a long breath of air and BAM! Grace and Eli both went down. *Ow, what the fuck?* *Who the hell was that!?!* They sat up and stared at each other. Eli stood, "Here.let me help you up. I---I didn't know it was you....I mean, I didn't see you or anything." Grace took his hand and got to her feet, "It's ok. Happens to everyone sometimes." Grace stood away from Eli looking around the hall. *Anything to avoid his eyes....just don't look at his eyes.* "So.." Eli started. The bell for the final class rang and Grace took off. "Grace! Grace wait! Grace!" Eli ran after her but she was already gone. *Damnit! Why didn't I just say something?*  
  
Grace walked out the school doors and looked for her mothers or Rick's car....neither. *Shit! Now I have to ride home with him.* Eli stood in front of his car waiting for Grace to approach. *No way out this time Grace. You have to face me eventually.*  
  
She sighed and started toward the car. "Where are Jessie and Zoë?" she asked. "Uh, Jessie went home with Katie and Zoë had practice." Grace nodded and reluctantly got into the passenger's side. Inside she was dying. *Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What am I going to do now? No avoidance....no place to hide. Ok, I'll just turn on the radio.* She reached for the dial and switched it on. *Nothing, nothing, nothing.* Grace kept flipping through stations til she settled on one.  
  
~~Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer. It's driven me before. And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal.~~  
  
Eli glanced over at Grace and sighed. *What do I say? I mean, how do I even start to tell her the way I feel about her?* Grace stared out the window watching the neighborhood pass her by. *Ok, maybe this isn't so bad. But what if he starts talking to me? I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep saying no.*  
  
~~But lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel. Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes. So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive, will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive? It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around. But lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself my light is found.~~  
  
~~So whatever tomorrow bring I'll be there. With open arms and open eyes, yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there. Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive? Would you choose water over wine......hold the wheel and drive?~~  
  
They drove along in silence both wanting to say so much but not wanting to take the chance to know what could become, what they both know will become of them, someday...........  
  
A/N: Ok, so what did you guys think? Ha! I finally did a new one! Yay for me!!!! Sorry...ok, I'm done with my lil' victory dance there ;) Tell me what ya'll thought..should I do anything different? R&R!!!!!!! 


End file.
